


His Prerogative (Ravenous Book 1)

by AvariceNSpice



Series: Ravenous [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demisexuality, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Female Character of Color, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariceNSpice/pseuds/AvariceNSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer had it all figured out; wake up, get dressed, and then tear through the books until she was well out of her group home and standing with a shiny new diploma and an even shinier medical licence. With an incentive off the charts and an IQ to match, she was on the road to success and she would let nothing get in her way. Not her background, not her social setting, and certainly not the heart she tried so hard to control... And then she's roped into a cultural exchange project with an incubus. </p><p>When Aviur was told he'd be required to attend the prestigious Alder Academy in order to help his people play their part in the unity negotiations between humans and supernaturals, he had no complaints about the stiff regulations surrounding his life.  He had his reasons, and as a prince of the Cupiditas Court, he had his duties. It was easy for the quiet Incubus to be polite, pay attention, and especially to keep from feeding from his fellow students. One of his closest secrets helped with that... And then along came what should have been a completely unremarkable human girl to crack his carefully crafted facade.</p><p>Because one can never truly hide from the parts of themselves that they do not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: And So We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poor Unfortunate Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379695) by [makapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makapedia/pseuds/makapedia), [PeregrineWilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineWilliams/pseuds/PeregrineWilliams), [witchynick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchynick/pseuds/witchynick). 



> Okay so I read Poor Unfortunate Souls months ago and fell in love let me tell you. And I've been interested in Incubi for years, and the idea of a demisexual incubi??? Oh that really got me going like you would not believe. My mind ran and ran and ran and well, here we are. I hope you enjoy, and I hope one day to be half as good of a writer as the person who inspired me in the first place :)

 

** **

**-:Aviur:-**

He can taste it on his tongue; their desperation.

It tastes like the slick of one person's sweat against another's skin, the lingering caress of fingertips against another's arms, and the slide of one tongue against another.

It's hot and cold all at once; a flash of warmth followed by a shiver.

Gasps, and pants. Moans, and whispered pleas.

It's all there for him to see, to smell, to _taste._

It's multiplied by hundreds, thousands even, as he stands there amidst the crowd of his peers. All new souls, like him, just beginning their lives whether the years ahead of them hold decades, or centuries.

Still, despite the one similarity, there is a myriad of differences. Fangs, fur, wings, and scales in various combinations adorn the sea of students, with the comparably plain bodies of humans spread out among them. He himself is toeing the plainer side of things with his eyes darkened, his horns glamoured away, and his wings hidden. His claws remain pitch black, but he had dulled them to rounded crescents just before the start of his school year.

Yet, even with these differences in appearance and power and age and wisdom, there are and will always be things that are startlingly the same.

He can taste it swirled throughout the young before him; the desire, the lust.

It rises and falls like waves, changing with the tides of each individual, but he feels it none the less.

And Aviur Aemilius sits in his chair, quiet as he had been for his previous four years, hiding most of the traits that marked him as an incubus, all the while swallowing down his disgust.

 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-:Spencer:-**

She was burning up from exertion and the heat rolling off of the bodies that surrounded her, but she didn't have time to slow down just yet. She continued to barrel through the crowd, periodically checking her watch. Behind her she held her friend Toni, towing the taller girl along with abandon.

Antonia 'Toni' Gonzales was a good friend, but she was almost _always_ late and as a result, she was a total pain in the ass to the punctual Spencer.  Spencer and her other friend, Mala, had gotten to the orientation well before its start, but of course Toni had called 12 minutes before it's start complaining in her normal almost monotone that she had no idea where the orientation was being held, nor did she care enough to come find it.

So with the option of either not having one of her pseudo sisters with her, or dashing off to get her favorite pain in the ass, Spencer had decided on the later.

Now with two minutes to spare and nerves ramping up at the idea of going off of her carefully compiled schedule, Spencer barged through the crowd, sweaty palm gripping at Toni's for dear life. She hated being up against people almost as much as the much shyer Mala did, but it was a necissary evil.

When they finally sat down, Mala was of course, reading a book. Spencer, now out of breath, smiled but declined politely when her friend offered to pull out one of her many tomes for her to read while they waited. Spencer had her history text in her bag, and she was only halfway through it.

What she wanted say was how badly she ached to accept her friend's simple offer of a fairy tale to pass the time.

But she bit her tongue, and stared ahead because if she wanted to achieve her goals, she couldn't afford to read a silly little fairy tale when she could be brushing up on her European history for the oncoming year. She also couldn't afford to be late, or wrong, or anything else that would screw her up. It didn't matter how badly her heart wanted to follow the knight on his daring journey, or the princess to her one true love. Fairy tales wouldn't save her from a life of nothingness, after all.

Three years ahead, and already interning at a local hospital, Spencer Cross was an academic powerhouse with a bright future ahead of her. She worked, and worked, and worked, and worked for... What? She wasn't so sure. She just knew that there was a hollowness in her, created by the past and the knowledge that if she failed, she would be nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: Seconds

**-:Spencer:-**

See, the thing about time, Spencer had found, was that despite the shortness of a simple second, so many things could be packed within the tiny length. It wasn’t even truly the amount of things that could occur that mystified her really, rather, it was the sheer power.

 A heart beating quick and sure, providing that one extra push towards life.  A ray of light crossing vast distances, illuminating spaces far beyond its origin. The flap of a bird’s wing, lifting far above anywhere a wingless being could hope to go naturally.

Seconds were nothing in the long term span of time, sure, but still, Spencer knew very well that they had power. After all, for some, a single second gone wrong could make or break their entire life.

Spencer knew, without a doubt, that a single second could make her break _her_ entire life. She knew, and so she was careful.

 _‘Well,’_ she thought as the bottom of her skateboard caught on a rather ratty bunch of feathers, _‘I try to be…’_

And then she found her entire body lurching as her front wheels stuck, and she went down with absolutely no grace.

The first sound she made as she fell was more befitting of someone stubbing their toe as opposed to someone falling face first down to concrete after rolling at a good five miles per hour, but the sound that quickly followed as she felt the coffee she’d been carefully gripping go flying was slightly more appropriate.

All in all, if anyone would have cared enough to look, they would have seen a short person weighed down by a half zipped book bag trip off of a skateboard and land on their face, books and papers flying every which way only to be sprinkled with a violent spray of coffee as an old metal mug hit the ground.

Swearing, she checked the time on her watch and winced. First day of school and she was already pushing her schedule to the max, every little thing fitting tightly with just enough time between to get her where she needed to be. She liked to be organized, and scheduling was one of the most efficient way she’d found to do that. Sure life could throw curveballs and mess up her careful planning, but she understood that and was okay with that… Some days.

Currently, it was not one of those days. So of course she gathered up her coffee stained supplies, still swearing to the high heavens, and ignored the fact that she was most certainly going to smell like stale coffee for the rest of the day as she attempted to bolt towards her first class.

Any extra time she’d allowed in her morning had already been eaten away by the housing trouble she’d encountered. Generally she didn’t care where she slept as long as it wasn’t complete and utter shit, but in recent years she’d become used to being around her girls. Toni and Mala had been her constant companions both in the group home and out of it since they’d met, and as such, the school had seen that rooming the girls together in a single dorm would probably be a good idea.

With so many species in attendance, the board focused on doing whatever possible to keep the students as comfortable as they could. Happy students were less likely to start trouble, and prevention of trouble was a must have when one considered that at Alder trouble could range from a student ruining a text book to one student draining another of their blood to anything in between.

Mixing youth, humans, and supernatural beings created those types of problems, after all. Supernatural beings had been laced throughout human society for millennia, but it was only in the recent decades that they came out of hiding. So many beings existed that where far above the natural order humans had created. So many more powerful, more ancient beings… And yet humanity continued to dominate society. Humanity _insisted._

And that was a problem, she knew. Humans still controlled much of society despite the allowances made to the others, and humans, for all of their ingenuity and perseverance, had the nasty habit of segregating and looking down on anything too different.

 _‘We fear what we do not understand,’_ she thought to herself as she rushed through the halls, body tensing every time she passed too close to one of the more overtly different beings in attendance.

She knew of course, that she had more to fear from the vampire she could not recognize then the Satyr who could not hide his legs. Still, she only knew most by their legend, and not by the truth of their natures. Legends, stories, and gossip could influence even the most logical.

The inane fear she knew she harbored was actually one of the reasons she had chosen to attend Alder at all. Not only would they offer her one of the most rewarding programs currently in existence, but it would offer her a chance to be rid of her prejudices. Her past few years had already worked wonders on her comfort levels around beings that where different from what she knew.

That was especially important, she felt, if she ever hopped to become a doctor. She only wished to work with humans, but being at Alder had opened up so many more paths for her. She would focus on human biology, but with her experience she would be able to recognize and treat unnatural ailments much easier. She’d learn to tell the signs of an almost draining through the girls who offered themselves as meals to bewitching vampires. She’d seen what a Harpy’s screech could do to an eardrum. Spencer had been treated to firsthand knowledge on what a Nymph’s curse could do to a body.

It was frightening, fascinating, and educational all at once.

Some days, it was the only thing that reminded her that she was even alive.

She was doing good, that was true, but for all of her schooling and all of her drive, there was still the sense of hopelessness that crept up with every day. Monotony was a dangerous thing, and she found that it would bury her if she let it.

A long, long time ago, she’d sworn that she would never let anything so inane keep her down.

Perhaps all of those things, all of those seemingly random but completely connected things, where what led her to where she was.

Perhaps her careful scheduling, her fear, her ability, her drive where what put her in Alder Academy’s ever so careful balance of education and disaster, just one of many willing to put it all on the line for learning and unity.

Perhaps it was those things that pressed her, a rather unsocial girl at the best of times, towards the cultural communications class instead of public speaking for her graduation requirement.

Or perhaps it was the simple passage of time, a single second, a split decision, that landed her in a seat next to the boy she never should have met.


End file.
